pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever my Home: Onwards and beyond!
Chespin cheered as it pounced into Saylor's arms, giggling and hugging. "Then I'll choose Fennekin," Hunter declared, bending down to its height. "That leaves Froakie with me," Axel smiles, petting the frog. "Here are their Poke Balls," the Professor said, having two in one hand, one in the other; Froakie and Chespin near Axel and Froakie and the other was left for Fennekin and Hunter. "Your first gym badge will be earned in Santalune City, facing Viola, the gym leader that specializes in Bug-types." "Right!" Saylor and Axel cheered together, Hunter nodding with a smirk. The Professor waved them good-bye as they headed to the next down. Froakie sat on Axel's hat, Saylor held Chespin like a little girl and her teddy bear, and Fennekin walked beside Hunter. "Santalune City, hmm?" Saylor repeats, "wonder what Pokemon Viola has." "Think of some Bug-types," Hunter bluntly said. "Hey, that's a good way to pass time. Let's name all the Bug-types. Pinsir, Shuckle, Butterfree, Beedrill, Volbeat, Heracross..." "Oh, and Parasect!" "A Scizor doesn't sound bad to have..." Hunter mumbled to himself, looking at his Poke Dex as well as Saylor. "What route are we on?" Axel asks. "Route 14..." Saylor replies before her face lights up, "and Santalune City is just right there!" She runs up ahead, her white boots kicking back a little durt. Hunter, being faster than Axel, was right behind her. "Hey, wait up!" Axel calls, Froakie hanging onto his hat for dear life as its trainer ran as fast as he could. "Already here?" Axel huffs and puffs, falling down in exhaustion. "Now where is that gym?" Hunter asks, looking around. "Don't you think it'd be better to train before battling the gym leader?" A lightly darker skinned boy with brown eyes and dark blue hair that wore a black and blue T-shirt, a red zip-up vest, a gray jacket, navy blue pants, white sneakers and a brown bag that hung at his waist. A little lizard with a flame at its tail, smiling up at Chespin. "And who are you?" Hunter asked with narrowed eyes. "The name's Jax, and you are?" "My name's Saylor, and this is Chespin." "I'm Axel! That's grumpy old Hunter and his Fennekin, and this is Froakie. Is that your Pokemon?" "It sure is. This is Charmander, my number one." Charmander happily cried as its trainer's hand rubbed over its head. "Charmander, hmm?" Saylor repeated, bending down to its height and scanning it with her Poke Dex. "Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health." Charmander demonstrated by making it's tail fire bigger, showing it was in perfect health. "That's great," Saylor smiled, petting the Pokemon herself. "So you're looking for the gym, are you? Sorry to tell you but the gym is closed for now." "Closed?" Axel asked. "Why?" Hunter's eyes were wide. "The gym leader is out for a while. I was her last gym badge receiver before she left. See?" He pulled a badge out of his bag. "No way..." "So cool!" "How easy was it?" Hunter asked after he put it away. "It wasn't too easy, quite difficult. Viola's Vivillon has a very powerful wind that blew Charmander pretty hard. But luckily, my Heliopotile was fast enough to beat her Surskit." "A Surskit and Vivillon? A Water and Bug-type, along with a Flying and Bug-type." "What is Viola doing that causes the gym to be closed?" "Taking pictures, of course. Viola is known for that sort of talent. I've got an idea: how about I give you all a practice battle to prepare you for Viola?" "I'll pass on that. I'm not going to be collecting badges." "Why not?" Hunter questions. "I wouldn't want the same dream as you all. Having a group of badge collectors would probably slow everything down, waiting for one another. Who knows just how long the battles will take?" Jax gives a soft chuckle, "fair point. Do you have a dream in mind you want?" Saylor's face was red as she buries it into Chespin's head. "N-not really... My mom wants me to become a Pokemon groomer." "But do you want that?" Jax asks. "No... I only went on a journey for that to happen... But I won't be going on a journey much longer if my mom finds out I lied about it." Jax smiles, "do what you love, Saylor. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Speaking of different, Jax was different than the kids that would tease Saylor as a child about being good at anything. "You've got my support too," Axel smiled. Saylor looked at Hunter, who had his arms crossed over his chest before sighing, "I guess you've got mine too." Saylor gave off a giggle, "then that means I'll have to find something I'll love! And prove to my mom what I can do!" "That's the spirit!" Jax said, throwing a hand up in the air for her to high five. Saylor switched Chespin into her other arm hold, using the free hand to clap against Jax's. This was just getting more exciting by the minute!